Changes Revisited
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: This is where the requested ADULT M rated chapters of my story Changes will be found.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes. Ok so sense so many people want M rated chapters I am going to add those parts to my already written chapters. If there is a chapter you really want an M rated version please let me know. I will put the chapter # at the top of the page so in I get prompts later on and they end up out of place it will be easy to figure out where it took place in the story. I will also mark where the M part takes place in case you want to go right to it. So here it goes the first in the M rated chapters.

**CHAPTER 13**

Both Deeks and Nell were fast learners. Nell had one up on Deeks because she had been reading and studying for the past few years. They had their first test scheduled for that Friday. Kensi walked over to Callen who was watching the rest of the team from the stairs.

"So Paris huh?"

"Yeah."

"How did Mac handle it?"

"Fine." Callen shrugged. "I got to watch her get dressed so I don't think she was that mad at me."

"Ok Callen too much info ok." Kensi laughed at Callen. "I'm glad you found someone."

"So am I." Kensi put her hand on his arm and walked over to Deeks. She stood behind him and gave him a shoulder rub. He was taking a practice test and slammed his pencil down after the last question.

"Done."

Sam took the test and started grading it. Five minuet's later he looked up. "Not bad Deeks you only missed one."

"Nell didn't miss any." Said Mac smiling at Sam.

"Oh so you want to put a wager on this, see which of our guys can get the highest score on Friday?"

"Ok Sam you're on." Mac smiled at him and she and Nell moved to the couch to study away from the guys.

"I'm screwed." Murmured Deeks as he watched them.

"How about I help you study every night after work."

"Do I get study breaks?" asked Deeks smiling up at Kensi.

"Of course you do." Kensi dropped a kiss on the top of his head and moved to her own desk to work on some paperwork."

"Sexy study breaks?"

"Yes Deeks."

"Oh I am so gonna ace this test."

"I doubt it." murmured Sam laughing at his team mates.

**M RATED MATERIAL AHEAD. **

That night Kensi and Deeks finished a pizza then started to study. Deeks read a chapter then Kensi would quiz him. For the most part Deeks was doing great. He missed very little. The legal stuff he had no issues with sense he was a lawyer.

After about two hours Deeks was starting to get bored. So Kensi stood in front of him. She asked a question and Deeks yawned.

"Deeks if you get the question right you get a treat." Kensi played with a button on her shirt. Deeks eyes went wide and he swallowed.

"Ok." Kensi asked the question again and Deeks answered. "Correct." Kensi began to unbutton her shirt. For each correct question she undid one button until the top hung open. The next correct answer got the shirt on the floor. Then came her jeans after three correct answers.

"Alright Deeks only two more questions to go." Kensi asked the first question and Deeks got it wrong. She was about to start getting dressed when Deeks yelled out the correct answer. Kensi smiled and dropped her bra. Deeks sat there and stared at her. It didn't matter how many times he saw her naked it still amazed him that he could.

The last question had her panties being tossed at his head. "I am so gonna ace this test." Deeks laughed and pulled Kensi down onto the couch with him.

Kensi giggled but started to moan once Deeks slid his fingers into her.

"Wow Kensi you're so wet."

"I told you I'd give you a treat when we were done didn't I." Kensi opened her legs for him and lay back on the couch. Deeks sat there and looked down at his very naked girlfriend.

"And what a treat it is." Deeks pushed his fingers in as far as he could and Kensi moaned again. "I think someone likes this."

"Deeks please."

"Please what?"

"Please do more than just sitting there with your fingers in me."

Deeks loved to hear her beg. He started to pump his finger in and out and Kensi groaned and tossed her head back.

"That's it princess come for me." Kensi screamed as her body shook. Deeks waited for her to come down before moving her legs off his and covering her body with his. "You ready for more princess?"

"Yes." Kensi ran her fingers thru Deeks hair and gasped when he pushed into her. "Oh that feels good."

Deeks moved her left leg up to the back of the couch to open her more. Kensi's eyes went wide at the new angel and she put her right foot on the floor.

Deeks started moving fast and hard. Kensi dug her nails into his back and met him thrust for thrust. So far their sex had been pretty normal. This was different for them.

For one it was rough. Deeks never took her like this before. Kensi was not complaining. She was loving every second of it. Deeks never stopped looking her in the eye the entire time. Kensi came twice more screaming his name each time. This was also new. Kensi was not a screamer.

"Deeks so good." Moaned Kensi. Deeks looked down at her and put everything he had into his movements. Not once did he think he was hurting her. Kensi was begging for more and moving right along with him.

Everything he had been feeling the past few months poured out of him and into how he was taking Kensi. Finally he felt his body tense and he couldn't hold back the cry as he emptied himself into her.

"Kensi I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kensi was stroking his back.

"If I hurt you or scared you. I didn't mean for that to get so out of control."

"Deeks did you hear me telling you to stop or to slow down?"

"No."

"Then that means I loved every moment."

Deeks rested his head on her shoulder. "Ok. I can't promise it will not happen again."

"Good because I hope it does."

Deeks lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Let's take this to bed then."

MAC'S HOUSE.

"Shouldn't you be studying with Nell?" asked Callen as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Eric is helping her tonight."

"Ah yeah he had plans something about whipped cream." Mac simply shook her head at him. "Seriously do women like that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, some might."

"You don't?"

"Stuff like that just gets messy not to mention sticky."

"So you've tried it then?"

"No comment."

Callen turned to face Mackenna. "Come on tell me."

"No way." Mackenna shook her head at him. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Come on spill."

Mac looked him in the eye. "Do you really want me to tell you stuff I've done with other guys?"

"On second thought… no."

"Didn't think so."

"So how about giving me a closer look at that matching set." Callen started to move his hand under her shirt. Callen kissed his way from her chin to her shoulder. It wasn't until he pulled her shirt over her head that he really kissed her.

"Do you like it?" asked Mac as Callen pulled back to get his closer look.

"I don't know." He looked back up at her face. "I think I'm going to need the entire picture before I form an opinion."

Mac stood and slid her jeans down her legs. It took Callen a few seconds of looking before he stood and started backing her into the bedroom.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow?" said Mac as Callen pushed her into the wall just outside the bedroom.

"Slow is over rated." Callen reached behind her and unhooked her bra pulling it away from her body. He stepped back and looked at her. Mac leaned against the wall and smiled at him. Callen dropped to his knees and pulled her panties down and dropped them to the floor.

He looked up at her. "Spread your legs for me."

Mac did what he asked and braced herself. She groaned when Callen pushed his mouth against her. He used his fingers to spread her open and pressed his tongue up into her. She heard him groan and gasped again when he started to suck on her clit hard.

Callen pushed two fingers on his right hand up into her and moved them slowly as he sucked on her. Mac shook with pleasure and put her hands on his head to steady herself.

"Oh god Callen." Mac moaned as she came pouring her juices into his waiting mouth.

Callen stood and started kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulder. "You taste amazing."

"That was unbelievable."

Callen laughed and told her to go into the bedroom and pull the blankets back. "I'll be right there."

Mac was laying on the bed when Callen came in with a can of spray whipped cream.

"Seriously?"

"Well apparently I'm the only one on the team that hasn't done this so yes."

Callen sprayed the cream all over her breasts then put the can down. He licked every drop off of her completely before climbing up onto the bed and spreading her legs again. He pushed in slowly enjoying the first moments of being inside her.

"Ok now I can die happy." Groaned Callen.

Mac lifted her hips and squeezed her body around his. "I think I can make this even better."

Callen groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. Mac pulled her legs up as far as she could on his back and Callen started moving.

"So good." Callen kept his head buried in her neck and groaned. It didn't take long for them to both come. For Callen it had been too long and he couldn't hold on.

He collapsed onto her then rolled over. Mac moved to lay on top of him. "You're mine now." Whispered Callen.

Her response was a simple "Always."

NELLS APARTMENT

"Nell please, you promised."

"Eric I need to study."

"Can't you take a little break?" Nell hated when Eric begged. She put the manual down and looked at him.

"Ok fine a fifteen minuet break but no longer."

Eric smiled and ran from the room coming back with two bowls and can of spray whipped cream. A smile spread on his face as he handed her one bowl.

"Wow you really did mean for ice cream."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Well there are other things we can do with it." Nell smirked at Eric and took the can out of his hand. They never did eat that ice cream and the break lasted way longer than fifteen minuets.

The next morning Callen woke just before dawn. He looked at his watch and was shocked to realize he had slept for several hours. He hadn't done that in years. Mac was sound asleep next to him. He ran his fingers down her back. He traced over her dragon tattoo then down to the butterfly she had on her left hip.

His phone lit up on the night stand telling him he had a text. He picked up the phone. *So are you tired of her yet?*

*Paris I told you I'm not interested.*

*You used to be interested.*

*Not any more.*

Callen put the phone down and hoped it would be the end of it.

"Your girlfriend checking up on you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Mac rolled over and snuggled into him. "You didn't."

"You know I'm not interested in her at all right?"

"Well if you were I doubt you would be here right now."

"And this is right where I want to be." Callen tightened his grip and tried to fall back to sleep. After a few minuets he spoke again. "I know what tattoo you can get to cover the one on your neck."

"Ok. I'll make an appointment for this weekend."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Nope I want to be surprised." Mac yawned and drifted back off. Callen laid there till the sun was up and the alarm went off.

The rest of the week went by in the usual way. Cases, Deeks and Nell studying and most everyone else making bets on who would win the test score. Finally Friday came and Hetty set up two tests one at Deeks desk and one at Kensi's. The test was timed for three hours. She put a chair in the middle of the bullpen and sat down. The others were chased off to do something anywhere else. Hetty would have no cheating.

Deeks glanced up at Nell and ended up looking right at Hetty. She glared at him and he looked back down at his test.

Kensi, Mackenna, Eric, Callen and Sam all watched from above. They would leave then come back. When the time was up Hetty took the tests and sealed them into an envelope. They would be sent back to DC.

They had five more tests to take over the next five weeks. Deeks and Nell looked at each other and sighed. Once test down.

"I don't know about you but I need a beer." Nell agreed and they gathered up the others to hit their favorite bar. They all gathered around their favorite table beers in hand. Kensi was perched on Deeks lap. Eric had his arm slung around Nell's shoulders and Callen and Mac were playing a game of pool. It was Sam who looked up and noticed the blond woman headed their way.

"Hey G heads up." Said Sam moving closer to the table.

"Boy she doesn't give up. Shouldn't her RED team be off on a case somewhere?" said Mac.

"Hetty said she took a leave of absence." Added Callen sinking two of his balls.

"Just don't shoot her in here I like this bar." Said Sam. Kensi and Deeks picked up on what was going on and watched as Paris sauntered up to the table. Deeks swore she looked a bit drunk. Nell questioned if she should call Hetty. Eric looked scared.

"Well fancy meeting you here." Paris leaned on the table giving both Sam and Callen a good look down her shirt. Callen quickly looked away and grabbed his beer.

"Paris how are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I'm good." Her eyes never left Callen. That was until Mackenna put herself in her line of sight.

"Paris I think it's time you leave now."

"No I don't think so." She moved to get closer to Callen and he put himself behind the table. "Oh come on Callen stop playing hard to get."

"Oh man Mac is gonna kick her ass." Said Deeks. Kensi had her phone out recording the entire thing. She wanted proof that Paris started things. Paris looked over her shoulder at Deeks.

"Detective keep out of this."

"Um yeah that's Agent now." Deeks replied. He was starting to not like Paris too much.

"So Callen I came by your place last night, you weren't there."

"That's because I was with my girlfriend." Callen stressed the word girlfriend and snuck a look at Mac. She looked slightly annoyed more than anything.

Paris looked over at Mac.

"Seriously what does she have that I don't?"

"Um the guy." Said Deeks. Kensi giggled.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" asked Mac.

"Not enough." Paris grabbed the beer out of Mac's hand only to find it empty. "So Callen how about buying me a drink back at my hotel."

"I don't think so." Said Callen. "Sam why don't you call Paris a cab."

"I'm not leaving." Yelled Paris. The entire bar looked over now. Most of the customers were either cops or agents. They were used to the drama the team got involved in and brushed the out burst off.

"Did you know I applied for a position with your team?" Paris tossed the empty bottle onto the table. "And what do I find out." She looked at Mac. "They gave the job to The Black Widow." Paris took a step closer to Mac. "So how many agents have go gotten killed sense you've been here?"

"Paris your drunk go back to your hotel and sleep it off." Said Mac. She kept her arms crossed and refused to take the bait.

"You took what was supposed to be mine. The job and the man."

"Ok I didn't take anything. Vance sent me here on a short term assignment. Hetty talked him into it being permanent. And as for Callen he never was yours."

Paris went to punch Mac and ended up face down on the floor when Mac stepped back. Sam was already on the phone calling for that cab. Paris pushed herself up off the floor. Mac looked down at her.

"I'm only going to say this one time. Go home and stay away from my boyfriend or the next time you will not be getting up off the floor without a lot of help."

"Well this has been an interesting evening." Said Eric. Nell agreed and Kensi was still taping. Sam took Paris by the arm and led her out of the bar and helped her into a cab.

"I think you should show that to Hetty."

"Already sent it to her." Kensi looked at Callen. "Did you know she put in for a transfer?"

"She never told me. But I haven't spoken to her in months."

They all headed home after that. Kensi and Deeks re-watched the video a few times still amazed at how Paris acted. They hoped she got the picture and left LA before she got hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes Revisited

Authors notes. Ok so here is the second M rated chapter. As before it's the same chapter as my main story only expanded on in the smutty sense. Enjoy

Chapter 14

Hetty was not pleased to get the video Kensi had taped. Her first call was to Vance. Hetty learned that Paris had indeed put in for a transfer to the team but because of Hetty's request he had turned her down. Vance was not happy that one of his agents was acting like this. He promised to do something before Paris got herself hurt.

The team started to file in as they usually did and soon the sounds of bickering could be heard from the bullpen. Hetty smiled as she heard Deeks yelp figuring Kensi had hit him for some thing or another. She only looked up when all the noise stopped.

"Oh bugger." Hetty spotted Paris entering the space. Mac had been coming down the steps followed by Granger. Granger put his hand on her arm and leaned down to her.

"If you want to hit her I didn't see a thing." Mac hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Miss Summerskill what do we owe the visit?" asked Hetty coming to join the team.

"I need to speak with Callen please."

"Yeah I don't think so." Said Mac coming the rest of the way down the stairs and putting herself in front of Paris.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

Nell and Eric had seen Paris enter and Nell had been ordered by Hetty to call Vance is this happened. Nell slipped into the group and handed a phone to Paris.

"Director Vance would like to talk to you." Nell backed away and cringed at the look Paris gave Mac.

"Yes Director." Paris didn't say another thing. Everyone could hear Vance yelling on the other end. The scowl on her face went to pissed to ready to kill. Mac simply stood there and looked at her. Callen was smart to stay at his desk and Kensi already had her phone out to shoot the ass beat down that she was sure was about to come. Deeks and Sam were dropping bills on the table making bets on how long it would take Mac to drop Paris.

Once she ended the call she handed the phone back to Nell. "Director Vance wants me back in DC tomorrow." Said Paris thru gritted teeth. "I take it you had something to do whit this?" she took a step closer to Mac.

"Nope wasn't me. I was a little busy last night to care about you."

Paris glanced at Callen, he simply shrugged and gave a little smirk when Deeks commented about his getting some.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is."

"Remember what I said." Added Granger.

Paris looked at him then quickly back at Mac. "You think you're so perfect don't you."

"No not really but I do think I'm better than you right now." Mac dropped her arms to her sides just in case she needed to defend herself. "At least I'm not acting like an ass."

This did it as Paris went to pull a punch and ended up on the floor when Mac swept her legs out from under her.

Granger looked at her and shrugged. "Close enough." To Hetty he said. "I didn't see a thing." Then he walked off.

Hetty called two agents to escort Paris first to her hotel then to the airport. They were to stay with her until she was on the plane.

Deeks handed over his money to Sam and shook his head. "Man Callen your girl is good." Said Deeks.

"At least she can't say I messed up her face." Said Mac. "But it might happen if I ever see her again."

"That's my girl." Said Callen. Everyone got back to work now that the excitement was over for the morning. One thing about this job was there were very few dull days.

That night Deeks was crashed on the couch going over the next batch of information. He was surprised at how easy it all was to him. Kensi told him to not get too cocky as the tests just got harder and harder. Plus he still had physical training to go.

Kensi was busy reading a book so he was on his own for the study time tonight.

"Kensi did you notice the place across the street from Mackenna is up for sale?"

"Deeks we can't afford that place."

"We could still take a look at it."

"Babe you need to study and pass this test not worry about a house."

"Yeah but you do realize I'm making way more money now that I'm an agent. Plus Hetty told me there will be a raise once all the tests are done. I think we can afford it."

Kensi looked over her book at Deeks. She had to admit she liked the house. It was one floor but about twice the size of the house Mac had. Sense most of her stuff was now in storage they didn't need a lot of room. But having a yard would be nice.

Kensi then noticed the smirk on Deeks face. "What did you do?"

Deeks lifted up his hand and showed her a key ring.

"OMG! Deeks did you buy the house?'

"Yes I did Fern my love." Deeks put down the manual and leaned closer to Kensi. "We can move in tomorrow if you want."

"I can't believe you did this." Kensi got up and started to pace.

"Kensi I'm sorry, I thought you said you liked the place."

"I did say that I just never expected you to go and buy it."

Deeks stood up and felt his stomach drop. Then Kensi turned around and nearly jumped him.

"I love you so much." Kensi kissed Deeks and grabbed the keys from him. "Can we go look at the house now?"

"Baby girl anything you want."

Callen and Mac were out on the swing drinking a beer when Deeks and Kensi came walking down the street. They had noticed the sold sign on the house across the street but never expected Deeks to be the one who bought it. Kensi ran up to the door and opened it rushing inside. Deeks turned around to wave at Callen and Mac then followed his girlfriend inside.

"Looks like you're getting new neighbors."

"Should we go over?"

"And find them doing something I really don't want to see." Callen looked at her and laughed.

"Good point." Said Mac. They could see Kensi rushing around the front of the house. Deeks was still leaning in the open door way watching her.

"I just hope they don't ask us to help them move." Said Callen.

Mac elbowed him and relaxed back against him. Callen wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this drama the past couple of days."

"Any other crazy ex's I should know of?"

"None." Callen smiled as he saw Kensi nearly knock Deeks off his feet with a hug. "Any crazy ex's on your side?"

"Nope."

They watched as Deeks and Kensi came across the street. "Deeks bought us the house." Said Kensi excitedly.

"We kinda figured that." Said Mac.

"Congrats guys." Said Callen.

"Deeks we need to pack stuff. I want to move in as soon as we can." Kensi started to drag Deeks down the street and back to the apartment.

"There goes the neighborhood." Joked Callen.

"I just hope they put blinds up." Said Mac. We spend a lot of time out here and I don't want to see any more of Deeks then I have too."

Callen chuckled at this. "So how many more surprised do you have in that bag?"

"Enough."

"Do I get to see one tonight?" Mac chuckled at this.

"I don't know." Mac paused and leaned her head back to look at Callen. "What's in it for me?"

"Besides the obvious?" Mac rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok good point."

Callen was about to slid his hands under her top when his phone rang. He answered it seeing it was Sam.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Did Deeks really buy the house across from Mac?"

"Yes he did. How did you find out?"

"Kensi just sent out a mass text telling everyone. Plus asking for help moving."

Callen groaned. He looked at Mac and filled her in on the text and moving request. She just shook her head and got up to go inside. She stopped just inside the door and gave Callen a look. He found it hard to listen to Sam after that. Giving her a few minutes to do whatever she was doing Callen listened to Sam complain about having to move Deeks stuff that weekend. Finally Callen stood and headed inside. He shut the door and locked it. Before he could take another step Mac stepped into view.

Callen nearly dropped the phone. Mac stood there in a pale purple share baby doll top and a matching pair of panties. She smiled at him then started to back into the bedroom.

"Sam I got to go."

"Mac is naked isn't she?" asked Sam already knowing the answer. He only got a click as the phone disconnected. Yeah the boy had it bad. Sam was glad that he found someone that balanced him out so well.

Callen caught up with Mac and wrapped his arms around her. He had already lost his shirt in the hall. "Remind me to thank Hetty for taking you shopping."

"Glad you like it." Callen was busy kissing his way down her neck and backing her up to the bed at the same time. Mac was also busy undoing his pants. As soon as her legs hit the bed Callen lowered her to the sheets. Callen propped himself up and looked down at her.

"I also need to send Vance a thank you for sending you to LA."

"We both need to thank him for that."

Callen ran a finger down the side of her face. He had a very serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Just something Hetty said to me a while ago. She told me to not end up like her alone. I just figured with the job being alone was just part of it."

"And now?"

"Now I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

Callen kissed her and started to move his hand to explore. As his hand ran up under the top his lips made a track down her neck to her breasts.

"Just promise me you will not wear this stuff to work. If I know you are we will never get any work done."

Mac laughed and lifted herself a bit so Callen could pull her top off. He went back to kissing her chest and soon latched onto her breast. His hand started to play with the other one. Mac groaned and reached her hand down into Callen's pants. She wrapped her hand around him and he groaned.

"You're wearing way too much."

Callen pulled away from her and stood to strip his pants and boxers off. He stopped and looked down at Mac. She was laying there in only the shear panties. It took Callen a heart beat to realize with was different. He ran his fingers across her panties.

"So when did you find time to do this?"

"Lunch."

Callen pulled her panties down and smirked. Mac had gotten waxed. Callen smiled at her then lowered himself to the bed.

"That is really hot."

"Yeah well it hurt like hell."

Callen laughed.

"It's not funny, plus it was Kensi's idea I got dragged with her and ended up doing it too."

"Ok I didn't need to know that Kensi waxes down there." Callen shook his head. Then began to kiss his way down her body to give this new look some attention. When he reached her stomach he stopped and gently stroked her there.

"I cannot wait till your carrying my child."

Mac felt her heart twist. That had to be one of the most romantic things anyone had ever said to her.

Callen began to stroke her with his fingers and slipped two into her heat. Mac arched her back off the bed and moaned. "I think someone likes that."

Mac only moaned again. Callen had once heard that waxing made a women more sensitive guess who ever told him that was right. He followed his fingers with his mouth and started to lick and suck on her. The entire time he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. Mac pushed her heals into the bed and arched her back calling out Callen's name as she came.

"On your hands and knees baby."

Mac moved onto her stomach and into the position Callen wanted. She rested on her forearms and spread her legs for him. Callen grabbed her hips and sunk into her hard.

They both groaned and Mac felt her body move forward with each hard thrust. It felt so good to just let go and have Callen do all the work. He didn't apologies for taking her hard and fast she didn't need him too.

It didn't take long for Callen to bring Mac a second orgasm with the hard thrusts and his fingers playing with her clit. He followed her over the edge and they collapsed onto the bed.

"Ok that was amazing." Said Callen as he pulled her against his body.

"Yeah amazing." Giggled Mac.

Yes tomorrow he would thank the people responsible for giving him the chance to find his other half.

Back at the Mission Hetty was finishing up a long distance phone call when Granger sat down across from her.

"I talked to Vance. He is transferring Paris overseas." Said Granger.

"That would be for the best."

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

"She may not want to hear it." Hetty took a sip of her tea and looked at Granger. Only two other people knew the truth she had been hiding for over thirty five years.

"She deserves the truth Henrietta." Granger looked at his old friend. "She deserves to know."

"Yes Owen you are correct. She does deserve the truth."

Granger left her sitting there hoping Hetty chose to do the right thing. She liked to play with people's lives a bit too much for his taste. He hoped the truth came out before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 1 rewrite

Changes Revisited Chapter One

From a prompt from ncistony97 who requested an expansion on the shower scene in chapter one.

Kensi stood outside Deeks hospital room. She watched as the nurses and a doctor took care of him. She knew that Callen was down the hall with Sam at the same moment. Once the doctor was finished he told her she could go in. Deeks was staring at the wall and refused to look at her.

"I am so sorry." Kensi whispered.

"It's ok Kensi."

"No it's not." Kensi sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "It killed me to leave you there." Kensi was almost sobbing.

Deeks finally looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face and wasn't even trying to wipe them away.

"You did what you had to do."

Deeks was way too calm for her. He should be upset or mad at her but he wasn't. It was if he just didn't care anymore.

Kensi leaned closer and placed a very soft and careful kiss on his bruised mouth. When she pulled back Deeks was looking her with something she couldn't quite read in his eyes.

"I am going to make it up to you if it takes the rest of my life."

Kensi once again leaned forward this time to rest her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and just hold her.

It was three days later when Kensi finally went back to work. She had refused to leave Deeks side and Hetty had understood. Deeks was in a very fragile place and needed her to be near. In fact Kensi had all but moved into Deeks apartment. When she left that morning she told him she would be calling and if he didn't answer she would just come home and find out why.

Deeks had agreed to answer the phone or any texts he got. That had made Kensi satisfied enough to leave for work. She called the second she parked her car to check on him. Deeks was watching some movie he found on tv and told Kensi he had eaten the breakfast she left for him. Ok it was just one of those breakfast shakes but still it was good that he ate.

On entering the Mission Kensi automatically felt something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet but something was going on. Sam was already back at work. His training helping him to move past the torture faster than most could have. Callen was also at his desk filling out the never ending paper work and eating at the same time.

"Hey Kensi how's Deeks doing?" asked Callen as she dropped into her chair.

"Ok. He's not sleeping too good, refuses to talk to me about what happened and isn't eating, but at least he hasn't locked me out of the apartment yet."

"He should talk to someone." Said Sam. "It will help."

Kensi only nodded as she sent Deeks a text telling him the guys said hi. She got a smiley face in return. Just then Hetty walked over to the team.

"Miss Blye I hope Mr. Deeks is doing better today?"

"He's doing the best he can at the moment."

Hetty nodded in understanding. "Well as we will be down a team member for an undetermined amount of time I have requested a temporary agent to join us for the foreseeable future."

"What?" Yelled Kensi. "I don't want a new partner. Deeks is my partner."

"Yes Miss. Blye I understand that. This agent will be joining us until Mr. Deeks is able to return to his job. Until then I'm sure he will feel better knowing you have someone to watch your back each day."

Hetty was afraid this would happen. Her little family didn't take well to outsiders, even when they were one of their own.

"Fine but I'm not working with them." Kensi was pouting and she didn't care. Callen was the first to notice the woman standing behind Hetty. She had a back pack thrown over one shoulder and looked a bit hurt by Kensi's works. Not the warmest welcome she could have received.

Hetty noticed Callen staring and turned to see her new agent standing there. "Oh there you are." Hetty motioned for the woman to join her. "Everyone this is Special Agent Mackenna Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Said Sam from his desk.

"Miss Taylor this is Agent Sam Hanna, Agent G Callen and Agent Kensi Blye."

Taylor simply nodded not sure really what to say or do.

"Mackenna boy that's a mouth full." Said Callen with a smile on his face.

"I was named after my grandfather. Everyone just calls me Mac."

Kensi still refused to say anything instead she texted Deeks about his replacement. When Deeks read the text he could feel the anger rolling off Kensi. This was not going to end well.

*Don't worry Fern. I'll be back before you know it.*

*You better be. I don't like this one bit.*

"Miss Taylor you can use Mr. Deeks desk for now."

Kensi's head snapped up. "What, no way. She is not using his desk." Kensi stood up and glared at the new comer.

"How about I work from the couch." Mac looked at Hetty before moving to put her bag down there.

"Hetty I refuse to work with her."

"You don't even know her."

"Hetty I'll work with Kensi for now." Said Sam. He understood how hard this was for her, and the guilt she was carrying around.

"That will be fine Mr. Hanna."

"Guess that means you're with me." Said Callen. He wasn't thrilled with the idea but understood having a full team. Mac seemed like a nice person but a bit nervous. Kensi throwing a fit didn't help. He watched as Mac sat on the couch and pulled out her laptop. She set it on the coffee table but looked lost after that.

Eric announcing they had a case helped to break the tension as everyone headed to OPS.

As they headed across town Callen decided to find out how much Mac knew about why she was there.

"I'm sorry about Kensi."

"It's ok."

"Did Hetty explain why she needed you here?"

"Just that an agent was hurt and I needed to fill in for a while."

"Deeks is our LAPD liaison. He and Kensi are very close."

"Ok that explains a lot."

Callen went on to explain what had led up to Deeks being injured and the reasons behind Kensi's bad attitude.

"Look Callen I don't want to be in the way so if I overstep anything please let me know."

Mac looked over at Callen as they pulled to a stop. Callen looked back at her and shook his head. As long as she stayed away from Kensi for now she should be fine.

An hour later they were sitting outside a house waiting for the owner to show.

"So where was your last assignment?"

"New York." Mac looked across to the house. "Before that Paris, Tokyo, Miami, D.C."

"In how many years?"

"Five."

Callen was a bit shocked at this. Most agents didn't move around that much.

"Director Vance likes to use me as a fill in agent. Says I can fit into any situation better than any agent he has."

By the end of the day Callen hadn't learned much more about Mac. She kept things to herself much the way he did. Maybe after she had been there for a while she would open up.

Kensi was gone by the time they got back. Sam just shook his head. Callen figured the day hadn't gone too good for the new partnership. He really hoped tomorrow would be better.

Kensi slammed the door and dumped her stuff by the couch. She took off her boots and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Deeks sat back and watched her. He was not about to ask her how her day was. Once Kensi was seated next to him Deeks reached out a hand to brush her hair out of her face. Kensi looked at Deeks and put her beer down. She nearly tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you so much today."

"I missed you to Fern."

"I can't believe Hetty just told her to use your desk. I have never been so mad in my entire life."

"Didn't you say she was using the couch?"

"Yeah she offered herself. Guess I may have yelled a bit."

Deeks held Kensi as tight as he could.

"Maybe it will not be so bad."

"I guess not but I still don't like the idea of someone else watching my back."

"Neither do I princess, neither do I."

That night Kensi talked Deeks into trying to sleep in his bed. So far he hadn't left the couch.

"Deeks I think it's time you took a shower." Kensi stood looking down at Deeks. He had been wearing the same thing for the three days he had been home.

Deeks looked at his soiled shirt and pants and shrugged. Kensi glared at him and pointed to the bedroom.

Deeks sighed and headed for the bedroom. "If I join you will you take a shower?" This got Deeks attention.

"Um Kensi are you sure?"

Kensi pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. She stood there in her jeans and a black bra. She noticed Deeks looking at her hungrily. Kensi smiled and walked over to him.

"I almost lost you Deeks." Kensi wrapped her arms around him. "I am not about to waste any more time."

Deeks took a hard swallow and followed Kensi to the bathroom. He wasn't sure he was ready for this next step. On the other hand he didn't want to lose Kensi either.

Kensi turned on the shower and finished stripping. She went to get into the shower and turned to look at Deeks. He was standing there eyes huge just looking at her.

"Kensi you know I can't really do anything with my mouth right?"

"You have two hands don't you?"

Deeks swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. Kensi laughed and stepped into the shower. "Deeks get your pants off and get in here or I'll take care of things myself."

Deeks pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere along with his pants and boxers. He stepped into the shower and just looked. Kensi ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Kensi are you really sure. If we do this we can't go back to where we were before."

"Deeks we're naked in the shower, are you telling me you don't want to touch me?"

"Kensi I want to touch you so bad it hurts." Deeks rested his head against hers. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Deeks I don't care if we have sex tonight. I do want to touch you and I want you to touch me. We can take it slow."

"Ok slow is good. I've never done slow."

"Deeks you are my everything." Kensi started to kiss Deeks jaw as she ran her hands down his body slowly. Deeks leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. His mouth hurt like hell but what Kensi was doing was starting to overrule his brain. He gasped as her hand wrapped around him and she started to stroke him slowly.

"Do you like that Deeks?"

"You have no idea." Kensi started to kiss her way down his neck to his chest then lower. Deeks was so stuck on what her hand was doing he didn't even realize Kensi was now on her knees. He gasped and opened his eyes when he felt her tongue stroke the head of his dick. "Oh crap Kensi."

Kensi looked up at him and smiled just as her mouth started to stretch over him. Kensi took all of him as far as she could. Deeks groaned and put his hands in her hair to help guide her. "Kensi, Princess please don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on stopping." Kensi liked from root to tip then started to suck again this time harder. Deeks started pushing and pulling at her head to make her move faster. He was so close all it took was Kensi deep throating him once to find his release.

Kensi stood and looked at Deeks then swallowed. She almost laughed at the look on his face. She leaned in and kissed him gently. "You taste amazing."

"God I love you." Said Deeks pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. After a minuet Deeks pushed Kensi against the shower wall and looked at her. She was panting and he had to smile as she spread her legs for him.

"Good girl now don't move." Deeks ran a finger down between her breasts before cupping them and pulling at her nipples. Kensi groaned and tossed her head back.

"Oh Deeks that feels so good."

"I've wanted to touch you for so long." Deeks ran his right hand down her body and started stroking her. He rubbed her clit a few times then pushed a finger into her body. Kensi moaned and reached up to grip his arm. "Baby you are so wet for me." Deeks pushed in a second finger and started to move his hand. Kensi was gasping and grinding against his hand.

"Deeks please."

"You want more baby?"

"Yes."

Deeks pushed in a third finger and stretched her more. Kensi looked down at his hand and moaned again. Deeks moved his other hand away from his breasts and down between her legs to rub her clit while he moved his other hand inside her.

"I cannot wait till I can put my mouth on you."

Just hearing that made Kensi fall over the edge. She screamed Deeks name and collapsed against him. Deeks couldn't help but bring is hand up to his mouth and with the other hand lift Kensi's head to look at him. He stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers. Kensi gasped as she watched him. She had never watched a man do that before and it had her wanting his mouth on her more than ever.

"You taste like sunshine."

They finally got to really taking a shower then finding Deeks clean clothing which was harder than Kensi thought as Deeks had not done laundry in a while.

Half an hour later Deeks was in clean clothing and in bed. Kensi was walking around the room picking up some of the discarded clothing and putting it in the laundry room. Deeks watched her amazed that she really wanted to be with him. Ok so they hadn't had sex in the shower only a bit of exploring but that was ok for him. He really wasn't up for that yet anyways.

Sam had sent him a text telling him to talk to Kensi or find someone else to talk to that it would help.

"Kensi I need to tell you something."

Kensi stopped and waited for Deeks to go on.

"I don't blame you for any of what happened. I did what I had to so Sam could live. Just like I know you did what you had to. If you hadn't left us there the plan wouldn't have worked and there would be a nuke loose in the country."

Deeks took a deep breath. "You were the place I went to. You were my safe place Kensi." Deeks looked up to see Kensi crying. He opened his arms and pulled her close. "You will always be my safe place."

"You're my safe place too." Whispered Kensi.


	4. Chapter 6 re write

Changes Revisited

Chapter 6 Adult shower scene.

**Authors notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I look forward to many more.**

Mac was crashed out on her couch watching a movie when her phone dinged. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Callen.

*Game is boring, what are you doing?*

*Watching a movie and eating pizza.*

*You going to save me any?*

*Maybe*

*Sam's back from getting food talk later*

Ah hour later her phone dinged again.

*Going for beer after game want to meet us?*

*I have beer right here and a I don't have to put a bra on to enjoy it*

Callen almost fell out of his seat.

"Having fun sexting your girl there G?" asked Sam as he took his seat. Callen shook his head and looked back at the last message. Ok what in the world could he come back with from that.

His phone chirped and he almost dropped it. He was greeted with a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

"I was asking her to join us for beers."

"Sure G whatever you say man."

*Delivery is between 2 and 4 tomorrow.*

*Want me to bring lunch with me?*

Callen smiled at his phone.

*Sounds good*

Sam watched Callen and held in a laugh. His boy had it bad.

The next morning Mackanna went for her run and stopped for some donuts. She ended up at Deeks apartment and waited for Kensi to answer the door. As soon as she saw the pink box her eyes got huge.

"How did you know I needed sugar?"

"Good guess." Mac put the box down on the counter and noticed Deeks was nowhere to be seen. "How's Deeks doing today?"

"A bit better. His pain is a bit less and the swelling is going down. He's taking a shower. I just wish he would sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"I don't know it's like he's afraid to shut his eyes."

They sat on the couch Kensi looked towards the bathroom.

"Kensi it may not be any of my business but maybe you should join Deeks in talking to someone."

Kensi looked at her like she was crazy.

"It might help." Added Mac.

"Hetty is setting him up with someone this week. I'm just not sure he wants me in there with him."

"Ask him. You both have been thru hell and it might help." Kensi nodded and looked up again as Deeks came down the hall in only some sweatpants. "Well I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Hey Mac." Said Deeks picking up a donut and breaking off a small piece. He winced as he chewed it but tried another bite.

"Well I have to go. I'm headed over to Callen's later with lunch."

"Told you there's a thing." Murmured Deeks around a mouth of donuts.

"There is no thing Deeks." Laughed Mac as she headed out the door.

"There is so a thing." Said Deeks as the door closed.

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and rested her head on his chest. "I want to go with you to therapy."

"Kens you don't have too."

"I know but I want to go a few times. There are some things I need to deal with too. Like the quilt of having to leave you there. Also my anger issues, I need to stop punching you when I'm upset."

"Yeah I would love to not get punched so much. I mean some time I do deserve it."

Kensi tightened her grip on Deeks. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes Fern I know you love me." Deeks kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Mackenna did her laundry and was out the door by one. She stopped and picked up a small pizza for Callen and a turkey sandwich for herself and headed to his place. He must have been watching for her to drive up because he had the door open before she was out of the car.

"You got me pizza?" Callen smiled as he took the box and headed for the kitchen.

"Well I didn't save you any last night so I figured you deserved your own today." Callen was on his second piece in no time.

"The store called and the truck should be here closer to two thirty." They finished lunch just as the truck pulled up out front. It took about half an hour to unload everything and fifteen minutes to put the bed together. After the delivery guys left they made the bed. Well Mac made the bed Callen watched.

"Looks good." Said Callen.

Mac stood back and looked at the now filled room. "Yes it does." They were both surprised when they heard a knock at the door.

"I bet its Sam." Said Callen. When he opened the door Hetty stood there.

"Mr. Callen."

"Hetty." Callen moved so his boss could come in.

"I see the couch arrived."

"Yes it did along with the bedroom set."

Hetty made her way into the bedroom and surveyed the new additions to the house. She seemed satisfied and walked back into the living room. Hetty looked at Mackenna and smiled. "Mr. Callen is correct you do have very good taste."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Now I will see you both bright and early tomorrow."

Once Hetty was gone Callen looked at Mackenna. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I really didn't have plans."

Callen got up and grabbed his keys. "Come on lets go find something to do."

Mackenna stood and took Callen's outstretched hand. She was starting to think that Deeks was correct and they did have a thing.

Monday morning everyone was surprised to see Deeks come in with Kensi. "Hey Deeks what are you doing here?" said Sam.

"I have a meeting with Nate." Said Deeks. He looked over to where Mackenna sat at his desk. It seemed weird to see her sitting there. She must have sensed it because she stood up and held the chair out for Deeks.

"I am going to go shoot off some rounds. Feel free to finish some of my paper work for me detective."

Deeks smiled at her and sunk down in his chair. It felt good to be back even if it was only for a few hours.

Once Nate showed up he asked Deeks to join him in his office. Kensi asked if she could join them and Nate said of course. Nate listened as Deeks got a lot off his chest. Some from what happened that day in the garage but a lot from over the years dealing with how Kensi had treated him. He explained how much he hated it when she pushed him away or when she punched him. Kensi apologized and held on tightly to Deeks. He told her that he had forgiven her a long time ago. Kensi admitted that she couldn't take it when he flirted with other women. Deeks chuckled at that and was surprised when Kensi didn't hit him.

Nate found he had very little to say as Deeks and Kensi were doing all the talking. They were only supposed to meet for an hour. Three hours later Nate called an end to the session. He told them to get lunch. When Hetty saw how drawn out they both looked she told them to go home and that she would see Kensi the next day.

When they got home Kensi noticed how much lighter Deeks seemed. Kensi decided to see if Deeks was ready to take their thing a bit further. Kensi stood in front of Deeks and pulled her shirt over her head. Deeks sat there on the couch with his mouth hanging open.

"Kensi what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed, I think I'm going to take a shower." Kensi dropped her jeans and looked Deeks in the eyes. "Want to join me?"

She watched as Deeks swallowed hard. Kensi reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. She smiled at him then turned to walk down the hall. She stopped just outside the bathroom and looked back at him.

"Are you coming Deeks?"

Deeks stood and pulled his shirt off tossing it onto the couch before following her into the bathroom. He stopped dead when he saw Kensi stepping into the shower totally naked. It took him less than a minute to get naked too. He stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Kensi leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I've decided to give up my apartment."

"I don't think we can fit all your stuff in here."

Kensi laughed. "I know. I asked Nell and Mac to help me start to sort thru it all."

"Maybe we should look for a house." Said Deeks as he turned Kensi around to face him.

"A house would be nice but I'm happy here for now." Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and started to kiss him as gently as she could.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Deeks with a groan as he felt Kensi's hands start to move downward."

"Are you going to tell me you want me to stop?" asked Kensi halting her movements.

"God no, please don't stop." Deeks felt her hands move to her intended target and he moaned loudly. "I have had so many dreams about you doing this." Kensi laughed and dropped to her knees. Deeks felt his vision go dark and he swore.

Kensi wrapped her hand around his dick and stroked it a few times. She looked up at him and making sure Deeks was watching Kensi licked his head then wrapped her lips around him and started to suck.

Deeks groaned and stuck his finger in her hair so he could guide her. "Oh baby that's it. Suck me nice and hard." Deeks was slowly losing it. Kensi sucked harder then slid her mouth down over him. She did this a few times then went back to sucking a bit harder. Deeks seemed to really like that so she used her hand to pump him.

"Oh yeah just like that." Deeks orgasm hit him hard and unexpected. He groaned and closed his eyes as he filled Kensi's mouth with his seed. "Sorry Kens didn't think it would be that fast."

Kensi stood and looked Deeks in the eye. She then swallowed slowly before licking her lips. "I know you can't do anything with your mouth but how about you use your hands."

"Oh yeah I can do that." Deeks started by pushing Kensi against the wall. He then began to play with her breasts pulling at her nipples. Kensi groaned. "I cannot wait till I can suck you." Deeks buried his face in her neck and let his right hand trail down her body. Once he met her heat he slipped two fingers into her. Deeks was surprised at how tight she was.

"Been a while." Moaned Kensi.

"Good I want you nice and tight for me." Kensi was surprised when Deeks turned her around. "Kensi brace yourself baby."

"Deeks you don't have to."

"I need to be inside you Kensi."

Deeks was hard as a rock again and simply pushed into her heat. He had to pull out and push in several times before he could stretch her enough to get completely inside of her.

"Deeks oh god."

"Too much baby?"

"Yes and no."

Deeks laughed. "I can stop if you want."

"No don't I want to in me."

Deeks pulled out slowly then back in just as slow. He did this several times till Kensi was moaning and pushing back against him. "I love you being so tight. I can feel every inch of you."

"Oh Deeks so good." Kensi was pushing back harder now.

"Kensi I can't hold back any longer."

"Then don't."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Damn it Deeks fuck me now or else I'll do it myself."

"Ok as much as I would love to watch you do that." Deeks pulled out and slammed back into her. Kensi screamed and Deeks did it again and again until he felt her tighten around him and cry out again. Deeks kept it up as long as he could before spilling into her.

"I have to admit I will never be able to take a shower again without thinking about that." Said Deeks.

Kensi was laying with her head on his chest one hand playing with his hair. Deeks was running his hands up and down her bare back waiting on his heart to slow down.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?" Said Kensi.

"So was round two." Chuckled Deeks. "UGH! I can't wait until I can kiss you the way I want to." Deeks put his hand to his still bruised cheek.

"Well until then we will have to come up with some other stuff for you to do that doesn't involve your mouth." Said Kensi moving so she was totally on top of him.

"Kensi you are going to be the death of me woman."

"Yeah but it will be one hell of a way to go."

**Next chapter notes: expect some major drama coming up next. I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend.**


	5. Chapter 9 re write

Changes

Chapter 9

**Adult material ahead for Kensi and Deeks.**

Deeks came over around two pm after about a half dozen texts from Callen. Mac wasn't answering her phone and Callen was in the middle of a case and couldn't leave. Deeks left himself in and found Mac asleep in her bed. The phone was in the living room on the charger.

Sending Callen a photo to prove she was ok Deeks grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and turned the tv on. An hour later Mac came out into the living room.

"Hey Deeks how long have you been here?"

"Bout an hour. Callen was freaking out you didn't answer your phone." Deeks looked at her iPhone. "14 missed calls and about 32 text's."

"Mac sat carefully next to Deeks and started going thru the texts. She then listened to the voice mails.

"I sent him a photo of you sleeping just to show you were really ok."

Mac groaned and put her phone down.

"Just so you know yesterday both Kensi and I both referred to you as Callen's girlfriend in front of him and he never corrected us." Deeks looked over at Mac and she was staining off into space. "If you don't feel the same way you better tell him before things get even more complicated."

"It's not that. I just don't do relationships. It's too hard for me to let someone in." Mac looked at Deeks. "When you're a foster kid that gets tossed around every few weeks you quickly learn not to trust anyone with your secrets."

"Well Callen had the same kind of childhood." Deeks turned off the tv and moved to face her on the couch. "Hell my child hood was worse than both of yours. My dad liked to use me as a punching bag. I even shot him when I was a kid."

"Ok that's bad." Said Mac. "Most of the homes I was in were mostly just for them to get the money. The one's that did care about me were never allowed to keep me for more than a month. It was like I was being moved around for a reason but I could never figure it out."

Mac looked out the window behind the couch. "When I was sixteen I went to live with a family in Trenton NJ. The dad was an ex NCIS agent. It was the closest to a real family that I ever had."

"That's why you became an agent?"

"That's the reason."

"Does Callen know this?"

"Yeah we've talked about our time in the system a lot."

"Well you both know how hard it is to trust. That should make it a bit easier."

They were interrupted with Mac's phone ringing. Of course it was Callen.

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Mac. "Yes Deeks is still here." Mac looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Italian is fine." She smirked and shook her head. "Yes I will be awake when you get here." She listened for a minute. "Ok I'll see you around six. Ok I'll tell Deeks."

"Kensi is bringing pizza home for dinner."

"I've missed pizza." Deeks rubbed his jaw. "Just hope I can eat it."

"How long until you get the new teeth?"

"Just about a month and a half. Then hopefully I can get back to work." Deeks then smiled hugely. "By the way check this out." He tossed her his new badge.

"Seriously, you left the LAPD?"

"Yeah. Hetty thought it was about time."

"Well congratulations Deeks."

"I didn't want to be forced to leave Kensi for an undercover op." Deeks ran his fingers over the badge. "Now I don't have to worry about that."

Deeks looked back at Mac. "I meant what I said in the hospital, I owe you big time for saving her. She's my world and I don't think I could have handled it if something would have happened."

"I promised you I'd have her back didn't I?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to take a bullet for her."

"Well let's hope I never have to again. I don't like getting shot."

They spent some time talking about surfing and the differences between being a cop and an agent. Around five Deeks headed home so he could be there before Kensi got back.

He was glad he got a chance to talk to Mac one on one for a while. He really liked her. Deeks really hoped that she and Callen worked out.

Callen walked in the door a little after six. He walked in and put his bag down next to the couch and the bag of food onto the table. He called out to Mac but she didn't answer. He heard something hit the floor in the bathroom and rushed to make sure she was ok. Callen didn't even think he just opened the door and got the shock of his life. Mackenna standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Callen haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Mac smirked at him and cocked her head to one side.

"Um, yeah, sorry, heard something drop."

"I dropped the hair dryer."

"You do know you're not supposed to get your stitches wet?"

"I know I taped a baggie over them. They are just fine." Mac looked at Callen and tried not to laugh. The poor guy was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Callen eyes up here please." Mac joked. Callen snapped his head up and swallowed hard. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed ok."

"Yeah, I got dinner we don't want it to get cold."

"Ok. I need to change the dressing before I come out."

"I can do that."

"Ok but let me put clothing on first ok. I don't need you passing out on me."

Callen totally missed that comment and backed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Mac shook her head and lost the towel before pulling on shorts and a tee shirt. She opened the door again and Callen came back in. It took him a few minutes to make sure there was no infection, put on the cream and then tape some gauze over it. Mac didn't miss the way his fingers ghosted the skin of her side and back as he finished. She was starting to think Deeks was right.

Callen was quiet during dinner. Mac started telling him about what her and Deeks had talked about. Callen only nodded.

"Ok Callen what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Callen you've been way too quiet even for you. What is wrong?" Mac put her fork down and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone today."

"It's not that."

"Ok than what is it?"

"Like I said in the hospital I don't want to mess this up."

"I don't really see how you're messing anything up."

Callen stood and started clearing the table. Mac moved to the couch and watched him move around the space like he owned it. Finally Callen came to sit next to her on the couch.

"It's been a long time sense I was in a long term relationship. The one was for undercover work at the CIA, the other was a woman I had to use to get close to her brother on an undercover op about six years ago."

"If it makes you feel any better my last serious relationship was over ten years ago. He was an agent and he died in the line of duty. I have pretty much avoided relationships after that."

Callen laughed. "We are really messed up."

"Yes but at least we understand where the other is coming from." Mac reached out and took his hand in hers. "Look how about we just keep doing what we've been doing and take things slow."

"Slow is good. At least as long as I don't have to see you in a towel again." This made Mac laugh a bit too hard and it pulled at her stitches.

Callen reached out and put his arms around her. "You ok?"

"Yeah just don't make me laugh for a while." Mac snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a while enjoying the quiet.

Deeks chewed his pizza as carefully as he could. It took him about half an hour to eat one piece while Kensi had eaten about five. Finally he gave up and got some jello. He told Kensi about the talk he had with Mac not leaving anything out. Kensi was surprised to find out how much that Mac had been moved around. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel to any child. Kensi also agreed with Deeks that she hoped that Mac and Callen would work out, they seemed to be made for each other.

**Adult Material Ahead**

Once they were done eating Kensi excused herself and came back ten minutes later in a sexy little outfit she had picked up on lunch to surprise Deeks with.

"Wow Kensi, what did I do to deserve this?" Deeks smiled as Kensi straddled his lap and began to kiss him.

"Not a damn thing. I just wanted to do something to take your mind off the pain."

"Oh it's working as planned then." Deeks lifted his arms so Kensi could take his shirt off.

"So Deeks the couch or the bed your choice."

Deeks groaned and felt Kensi move her hands to his jeans. "Babe I don't really care right now."

Kensi laughed and kissed Deeks gently before moving so he could take off his jeans and boxers. "Ok couch it is."

Deeks thanked his lucky stars that he had found this amazing woman.

Kensi slid down on his cock and Deeks moaned. Deeks put his hands on her hips so he could guide her movement.

"Deeks just relax and let me take care of you."

"Baby I want you to enjoy this too."

"Believe me watching you come undone is amazing for me."

Deeks closed his eyes and put his head onto the back of the couch. Kensi slowly rose up and dropped back down. Each time she got a bit faster going up and a bit harder coming down. Deeks sat there with his head back eyes closed and mouth open moaning.

"This is better than any porn every." Said Deeks.

Kensi laughed and started to speed up. "Shit Kensi I'm getting close."

Kensi dropped her hand to her clit and rubbed herself. Deeks could feel her hand moving and opened his eyes to watch. Knowing that Deeks was watching helped send Kensi over the edge. Deeks followed filling her with his seed.

Later that night they finally made it to the bed. Deeks lay there with Kensi on top of him. "Kensi when did you know you loved me?"

"The day you got me out of that laser room, that's when I started to fall. I guess I just kept on falling."

Deeks played with her hair with one hand and ran his fingers down her back with the other.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Nate said that once I had some answers to long asked questions that I would start to move forward. That was one question I wanted answered."

"Ok, can I ask you the same question?"

"The time I had to lie to you about getting fired and I couldn't tell you why." Deeks held her tightly. "That about killed me."

"What did you think about me the first time you met me?" asked Deeks.

"That there was something hinky about you."

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. To this day I don't think I have ever seen anyone that could match you."

Kensi looked up at Deeks. "When I found out you were taken with Sam I promised myself that when I got you back I would make sure you knew just how much I wanted to be with you."

"Well you have showed me that over and over again the last few months."

"And I plan on showing you the rest of my life." Kensi put her head back down. "What other questions did you need answered."

"Why do you always have to punch me?" Deeks took a deep breath. "You know that my dad beat me I don't understand why you always have to hit me too?"

"Deeks I already promised you I will never hit you again. I am so sorry that I ever did, I just wish I could take it all back." Kensi was crying now. It broke Deeks heart to hear her cry.

"It's ok Fern please don't cry."

"I love you so much Deeks." Kensi snuggled into his body. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"How about you just keep loving me ok."

"That's something I can do."

**MacKenna's house**

"Well I'm going to bed, are you staying here tonight?" asked Mackenna around ten pm.

"Yeah if that's ok with you."

"It's fine. You can take the couch or share the bed it's up to you." Mac smiled at Callen and headed to bed. She took an over the counter pain pill so it wouldn't knock her out too much and slipped into bed. She was almost asleep when she felt Callen slip in behind her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Mac sighed and snuggled in close. She was soon fast asleep. Even though Callen itched to get up and do something he stayed put. He didn't want to make noise and wake her up. Right now she needed the rest and having him roaming around the bungalow all night wouldn't be good if it woke her up.

Soon Callen was asleep himself. The stress of the last week finally taking its toll on his mind and body. Tomorrow was another day and another step forward for both couples.

**Authors notes: Who wants to see some Eric and Nell? Let me know. Again thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 14 rewrite

Changes Revisited

Authors notes. Chapter 14

Added smut marked below. This time Eric and Nell. I hope to post at least three more chapters tonight so keep an eye out for them.

Hetty was not pleased to get the video Kensi had taped. Her first call was to Vance. Hetty learned that Paris had indeed put in for a transfer to the team but because of Hetty's request he had turned her down. Vance was not happy that one of his agents was acting like this. He promised to do something before Paris got herself hurt.

The team started to file in as they usually did and soon the sounds of bickering could be heard from the bullpen. Hetty smiled as she heard Deeks yelp figuring Kensi had hit him for some thing or another. She only looked up when all the noise stopped.

"Oh bugger." Hetty spotted Paris entering the space. Mac had been coming down the steps followed by Granger. Granger put his hand on her arm and leaned down to her.

"If you want to hit her I didn't see a thing." Mac hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Miss Summerskill what do we owe the visit?" asked Hetty coming to join the team.

"I need to speak with Callen please."

"Yeah I don't think so." Said Mac coming the rest of the way down the stairs and putting herself in front of Paris.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

Nell and Eric had seen Paris enter and Nell had been ordered by Hetty to call Vance is this happened. Nell slipped into the group and handed a phone to Paris.

"Director Vance would like to talk to you." Nell backed away and cringed at the look Paris gave Mac.

"Yes Director." Paris didn't say another thing. Everyone could hear Vance yelling on the other end. The scowl on her face went to pissed to ready to kill. Mac simply stood there and looked at her. Callen was smart to stay at his desk and Kensi already had her phone out to shoot the ass beat down that she was sure was about to come. Deeks and Sam were dropping bills on the table making bets on how long it would take Mac to drop Paris.

Once she ended the call she handed the phone back to Nell. "Director Vance wants me back in DC tomorrow." Said Paris thru gritted teeth. "I take it you had something to do whit this?" she took a step closer to Mac.

"Nope wasn't me. I was a little busy last night to care about you."

Paris glanced at Callen, he simply shrugged and gave a little smirk when Deeks commented about his getting some.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is."

"Remember what I said." Added Granger.

Paris looked at him then quickly back at Mac. "You think you're so perfect don't you."

"No not really but I do think I'm better than you right now." Mac dropped her arms to her sides just in case she needed to defend herself. "At least I'm not acting like an ass."

This did it as Paris went to pull a punch and ended up on the floor when Mac swept her legs out from under her.

Granger looked at her and shrugged. "Close enough." To Hetty he said. "I didn't see a thing." Then he walked off.

Hetty called two agents to escort Paris first to her hotel then to the airport. They were to stay with her until she was on the plane.

Deeks handed over his money to Sam and shook his head. "Man Callen your girl is good." Said Deeks.

"At least she can't say I messed up her face." Said Mac. "But it might happen if I ever see her again."

"That's my girl." Said Callen. Everyone got back to work now that the excitement was over for the morning. One thing about this job was there were very few dull days.

That night Deeks was crashed on the couch going over the next batch of information. He was surprised at how easy it all was to him. Kensi told him to not get too cocky as the tests just got harder and harder. Plus he still had physical training to go.

Kensi was busy reading a book so he was on his own for the study time tonight.

"Kensi did you notice the place across the street from Mackenna is up for sale?"

"Deeks we can't afford that place."

"We could still take a look at it."

"Babe you need to study and pass this test not worry about a house."

"Yeah but you do realize I'm making way more money now that I'm an agent. Plus Hetty told me there will be a raise once all the tests are done. I think we can afford it."

Kensi looked over her book at Deeks. She had to admit she liked the house. It was one floor but about twice the size of the house Mac had. Sense most of her stuff was now in storage they didn't need a lot of room. But having a yard would be nice.

Kensi then noticed the smirk on Deeks face. "What did you do?"

Deeks lifted up his hand and showed her a key ring.

"OMG! Deeks did you buy the house?'

"Yes I did Fern my love." Deeks put down the manual and leaned closer to Kensi. "We can move in tomorrow if you want."

"I can't believe you did this." Kensi got up and started to pace.

"Kensi I'm sorry, I thought you said you liked the place."

"I did say that I just never expected you to go and buy it."

Deeks stood up and felt his stomach drop. Then Kensi turned around and nearly jumped him.

"I love you so much." Kensi kissed Deeks and grabbed the keys from him. "Can we go look at the house now?"

"Baby girl anything you want."

Callen and Mac were out on the swing drinking a beer when Deeks and Kensi came walking down the street. They had noticed the sold sign on the house across the street but never expected Deeks to be the one who bought it. Kensi ran up to the door and opened it rushing inside. Deeks turned around to wave at Callen and Mac then followed his girlfriend inside.

"Looks like you're getting new neighbors."

"Should we go over?"

"And find them doing something I really don't want to see." Callen looked at her and laughed.

"Good point." Said Mac. They could see Kensi rushing around the front of the house. Deeks was still leaning in the open door way watching her.

"I just hope they don't ask us to help them move." Said Callen.

Mac elbowed him and relaxed back against him. Callen wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this drama the past couple of days."

"Any other crazy ex's I should know of?"

"None." Callen smiled as he saw Kensi nearly knock Deeks off his feet with a hug. "Any crazy ex's on your side?"

"Nope."

They watched as Deeks and Kensi came across the street. "Deeks bought us the house." Said Kensi excitedly.

"We kinda figured that." Said Mac.

"Congrats guys." Said Callen.

"Deeks we need to pack stuff. I want to move in as soon as we can." Kensi started to drag Deeks down the street and back to the apartment.

"There goes the neighborhood." Joked Callen.

"I just hope they put blinds up." Said Mac. We spend a lot of time out here and I don't want to see any more of Deeks then I have too."

Callen chuckled at this. "So how many more surprised do you have in that bag?"

"Enough."

"Do I get to see one tonight?" Mac chuckled at this.

"I don't know." Mac paused and leaned her head back to look at Callen. "What's in it for me?"

"Besides the obvious?" Mac rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok good point."

Callen was about to slid his hands under her top when his phone rang. He answered it seeing it was Sam.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Did Deeks really buy the house across from Mac?"

"Yes he did. How did you find out?"

"Kensi just sent out a mass text telling everyone. Plus asking for help moving."

Callen groaned. He looked at Mac and filled her in on the text and moving request. She just shook her head and got up to go inside. She stopped just inside the door and gave Callen a look. He found it hard to listen to Sam after that. Giving her a few minutes to do whatever she was doing Callen listened to Sam complain about having to move Deeks stuff that weekend. Finally Callen stood and headed inside. He shut the door and locked it. Before he could take another step Mac stepped into view.

Callen nearly dropped the phone. Mac stood there in a pale purple share baby doll top and a matching pair of panties. She smiled at him then started to back into the bedroom.

"Sam I got to go."

"Mac is naked isn't she?" asked Sam already knowing the answer. He only got a click as the phone disconnected. Yeah the boy had it bad. Sam was glad that he found someone that balanced him out so well.

Callen caught up with Mac and wrapped his arms around her. He had already lost his shirt in the hall. "Remind me to thank Hetty for taking you shopping."

"Glad you like it." Callen was busy kissing his way down her neck and backing her up to the bed at the same time. Mac was also busy undoing his pants. As soon as her legs hit the bed Callen lowered her to the sheets. Callen propped himself up and looked down at her.

"I also need to send Vance a thank you for sending you to LA."

"We both need to thank him for that."

Callen ran a finger down the side of her face. He had a very serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Just something Hetty said to me a while ago. She told me to not end up like her alone. I just figured with the job being alone was just part of it."

"And now?"

"Now I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

Callen kissed her and started to move his hand to explore. As his hand ran up under the top his lips made a track down her neck to her breasts.

"Just promise me you will not wear this stuff to work. If I know you are we will never get any work done."

Mac laughed and lifted herself a bit so Callen could pull her top off. He went back to kissing her chest and soon latched onto her breast. His hand started to play with the other one. Mac groaned and reached her hand down into Callen's pants. She wrapped her hand around him and he groaned.

"You're wearing way too much."

Callen pulled away from her and stood to strip his pants and boxers off. He stopped and looked down at Mac. She was laying there in only the shear panties. It took Callen a heart beat to realize with was different. He ran his fingers across her panties.

"So when did you find time to do this?"

"Lunch."

Callen pulled her panties down and smirked. Mac had gotten waxed. Callen smiled at her then lowered himself to the bed.

"That is really hot."

"Yeah well it hurt like hell."

Callen laughed.

"It's not funny, plus it was Kensi's idea I got dragged with her and ended up doing it too."

"Ok I didn't need to know that Kensi waxes down there." Callen shook his head. Then began to kiss his way down her body to give this new look some attention. When he reached her stomach he stopped and gently stroked her there.

"Did I mention Nell came with us."

Callen looked up at her and shook his head. "She is going to give Eric a stoke one of these days."

Mac laughed and Callen started to kiss her stomach.

"I cannot wait till your carrying my child."

Mac felt her heart twist. That had to be one of the most romantic things anyone had ever said to her.

Callen began to stroke her with his fingers and slipped two into her heat. Mac arched her back off the bed and moaned. "I think someone likes that."

Mac only moaned again. Callen had once heard that waxing made a women more sensitive guess who ever told him that was right. He followed his fingers with his mouth and started to lick and suck on her. The entire time he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. Mac pushed her heals into the bed and arched her back calling out Callen's name as she came.

"On your hands and knees baby."

Mac moved onto her stomach and into the position Callen wanted. She rested on her forearms and spread her legs for him. Callen grabbed her hips and sunk into her hard.

They both groaned and Mac felt her body move forward with each hard thrust. It felt so good to just let go and have Callen do all the work. He didn't apologies for taking her hard and fast she didn't need him too.

Callen was usually very gentle with her. This was something new and well just plain hot. He seemed to be lost in his own little world and Mac could not complain. Being taken this way had her aroused like never before.

It didn't take long for Callen to bring Mac a second orgasm with the hard thrusts and his fingers playing with her clit. He followed her over the edge and they collapsed onto the bed.

"Ok that was amazing." Said Callen as he pulled her against his body.

"Yeah amazing." Giggled Mac.

Yes tomorrow he would thank the people responsible for giving him the chance to find his other half.

Back at the Mission Hetty was finishing up a long distance phone call when Granger sat down across from her.

"I talked to Vance. He is transferring Paris overseas." Said Granger.

"That would be for the best."

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

"She may not want to hear it." Hetty took a sip of her tea and looked at Granger. Only two other people knew the truth she had been hiding for over thirty five years.

"She deserves the truth Henrietta." Granger looked at his old friend. "She deserves to know."

"Yes Owen you are correct. She does deserve the truth."

Granger left her sitting there hoping Hetty chose to do the right thing. She liked to play with people's lives a bit too much for his taste. He hoped the truth came out before it was too late.

**Nell's apartment Adult Material as requested by ****Dubigail**

Eric was sitting on the couch flipping thru a gamming magazine when Nell came out of the bedroom. "Eric put that away."

"I thought you were going to study tonight?"

"Nope I have other plans."

Eric finally looked up and found his eyes level with Nell's breasts. She was wearing only a very small pair of panties and had a can of whipped cream in her hand. "I think tonight I deserve a treat."

"Gaaaa."

"Eric take your pants off and meet me in the bedroom."

"Gaaaaa." Eric could not form words. He was shocked when he found out how much Nell liked to be in control during sex. Not that he minded. He'd never admit it to the guys but he kind of liked being bossed around by her.

Eric found Nell sitting on the bed. She pointed to him and he climbed into the middle and laid on his back. Nell took the whipped cream and ran a line of it up his cock. Eric groaned and tried not to move. Nell didn't like it when they made a mess in her bed.

Nell leaned over him and licked the cream off then added more. She put a large amount on his head then licked and sucked him clean. Eric kept still and gasped when he came suddenly filling Nell's mouth with his seed. She looked up at him and swallowed. Then she stood and dropped his panties showing him her smooth skin.

"Trade places with me Eric."

Eric moved and watched as Nell laid down. She handed him the whipped cream and he sprayed her breasts with it then covered her now smooth skin. After sucking her breasts clean he moved between her legs. He licked the cream off then spread her legs and started to suck on her clit hard.

Nell gasped and tossed her head back. Eric was used to her telling him what to do and how. This time Nell was quiet so Eric did what he wanted. He slipped two fingers into her and pumped them in hard and fast while he sucked on her clit harder and harder. He stopped sucking and sprayed her with more cream and liked her clean again. The cold cream pushed Nell over the edge and she screamed Eric's name and shattered. Eric didn't wait he pushed himself into her and slammed hard a half dozen times before filling her.

He pulled out and stood reaching out for Nell. "I think we need a shower."

"Good idea."

"I really love whipped cream." Said Eric as they walked to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 17 rewrite

Chapter 17 rewrite

It was close to 3 am when Mac woke up finding Callen not in bed with her. Not that this was strange. Seeing the light on under the door she got up and made her way down the hall to the living room. She found Callen with the erector set out building something.

"Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" said Mac sitting down on the floor next to him.

"No." Callen put what he had in his hands down. "I'm worried about Sam."

"We all are, think how his family must feel?"

"I know I can't help but feel like this is partly my fault."

Mac moved behind him and wrapped her arms around Callen. "You did nothing wrong. You said Sam did this once before, taking an overseas operation without telling you."

"Yeah and he almost died over it."

Callen leaned back into her and closed his eyes. "Come back to bed." Said Mac getting up and reaching her hand out to him. Callen took it and let her lead him back to bed. He got in first and leaned back against the headboard. Mackenna straddled his lap and traced a finger down his face.

"It's going to be ok. Sam will be fine and I'll do everything I can to keep you safe in the field."

Callen pulled her in close and tried to loose himself in her even for a little while. He pulled her tee shirt over her head and cupped her breasts. Callen buried his face in her neck and bit down gently. He pinched at her nipples and Mac squirmed in his lap grinding against his growing erection. Mac pulled away from him and got up stripping her panties off while Callen got rid of his boxers.

Mac quickly got back on Callen and sighed as she slid onto him. "Ok this really feels good." Said Mac lifting up and dropping back down. She was used to Callen being in charge and setting the pace. Tonight she would set the pace. Callen went back to playing with her breasts and just watching as she moved.

"I am never letting you go." Said Callen as he looked at Mac.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere." Mac leaned in and kissed Callen. The kiss was deep and Mac started to grind against him loving the way it felt to have him inside her. Callen slid one hand down and rubbed her clit. He loved the way she jumped when he did and the moan that came out of her mouth. Callen shocked her when he flipped them over and started to drive into her his face buried in her neck once more. They both went over the edge almost at the same time.

Callen collapsed onto of her and groaned as he finally moved off her and dropped onto the mattress.

"Ok that was…" Callen couldn't find the right words.

"Sam was right you really did need a girlfriend."

Callen started laughing. "No I didn't need a girlfriend." He looked over at Mac to see a frown on her face. "What I needed was the other part of my soul. That is you."

Mac almost started crying. For a man of few words Callen really did have his moments.

**Deeks house the next morning.**

"Kensi we're going to be late if you keep doing that." Said Deeks as he ran his hands thru her hair as she took care of him. Kensi left go of his erection and looked up at him.

"We have plenty of time if you just let me get back to work." Kensi winked up at him then went back to doing her best to drive Deeks crazy. Twenty minutes later they were finally out the door. They noticed that Callen's car was already gone from across the street.

"See I told you we were late." Kensi only rolled her eyes and got in the car. Deeks reached over to pick the music for the drive in and was shocked when Kensi left him. He wasn't going to question it and simply sat back to enjoy the drive. Of course Kensi took the time to stop for donuts and coffee.

When they got to the mission they were only ten minutes late. Expecting Callen to make a comment Deeks was surprised to see the bullpen empty. Mac came walking in a few minutes later.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Kensi.

"Callen is working out and Hetty is up in OPS on a video call with Vance."

"He still taking Sam leaving hard?" asked Deeks.

"Well he's not sleeping at all now. And my house looks like I have a five year old living there."

"Huh?" asked Kensi.

"I got him an erector set so he would stop taking my stuff apart. And since he's not sleeping the pieces are all over my living room."

Deeks decided to go check on Callen, which left Kensi and Mac alone.

"Ok so I told Deeks I want a baby."

Mac's head shot up. "And what did he say?"

"Well he freaked out for about a minuet then seemed to like the idea. What I didn't tell him was I stopped taking my birth control last month."

"Don't tell me you're already pregnant?"

"I don't think so. But I am feeling a bit guilty trying for a baby while we are an agent down."

"Kensi you need to do what is right for you and Deeks and screw the job."

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing." Kensi said looking towards the gym.

Deeks found Callen just finishing up. He took a deep breath then blurted out. "Kensi want's a baby."

"Ok. So are you going to try?"

"Already are." Deeks ran a hand thru his hair. "Man I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to do with a baby."

"Don't look at me I have no clue either."

"Man we are sad." Both men laughed at this

"What about you and Mac? You guys talking kids yet?"

"No not sure if either of us are ready for that just yet."

"Kensi is just so excited about it. She already talked to her mom about it and she offered to babysit for us so Kensi can keep working."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can talk Hetty into opening a day care." Said Callen smiling at the idea.

"You know between the six of us we may just produce the next generation of OSP agents all by ourselves."

"If that is what you plan on Mr. Deeks please try and not have all three of my female agents out on maternity leave at the same time." Said Hetty coming up behind them.

"Damn Hetty." Callen grabbed his chest. He hated it when she did that.

"Yeah sure Hetty." Replied Deeks as she walked away.

"Oh and Mr. Callen we will not be opening a day care that is all on you to figure out." Hetty walked away with a smile on her face. She hoped that Deeks dream just might come true someday.

Deeks and Callen joined the girls to find out they had a case. It seemed pretty up front. Find the stolen information and the people who stole it. Deeks and Kensi went to the office building where the information was taken from and Callen and Mac went to interview the security guard who was shot during the robbery.

They met back up at the mission finding nothing to help them. The security system had been hacked erasing any footage. Kensi found no forensic evidence to help either.

"I have a feeling this was an inside job. There is just no other way someone from the outside would even know what information to take." Said Mac. "Before today I didn't even know that Sloan and McGovern were even working as military contractors.

"They have only been outside contractors for six months." Said Nell.

"Have you run background checks on all their employees?" asked Callen.

"We are working thru them. They have over 700 employees."

"And so far the only thing we got are a few parking tickets." Added Eric.

"I'm with Mac on the inside job." Said Kensi. "Whoever broke in knew right where the intel was being kept. Every floor has its own servers. You would have to know what division was in charge of that information."

"Half the people we talked to didn't even know who was in charge of it." Said Deeks.

"Nell, Eric keep digging into their records. See if any employees have received any large deposits or purchases in the last month."

"Will do."

The others headed back to their desks. They went over what they knew so far but nothing stuck out. By six Callen told everyone to go home and they would get a fresh start the next morning.

Callen dropped Mac off at her place and headed to his house. He hadn't been there in a week and wanted to check on it. He walked in and dropped his bag on the bed. To him the house seemed empty for the first time sense he moved in. He wandered around the empty rooms and checked the windows then cleaned out the fridge then took out the trash. He emptied his bag then refilled it with clean clothing. He ran a load of wash and drank a beer while he waited.

Talking to Deeks today got him thinking about having a family. He and Mackenna hadn't been together long enough to think about starting one on purpose. Neither one had the best record with relationships and Callen didn't want to rush this and scare her off. But the idea was there now and he didn't want to push it away.

Once the laundry was done he put it away and grabbed his bag to head back to Mackenna's. Right now he couldn't stand to be alone.

**Mackenna's house.**

Mac cleaned up the living room and ordered a pizza. She really didn't know if Callen was coming back or not. He hadn't said a word on the way home until he pulled up in front of her house. He told her he needed to head home and said he'd see her later.

Sitting on the porch Mac waved over as Deeks put Monty out in the yard. She pushed the swing back slowly and let it go to start it gently swaying. Mac closed her eyes and listened to the traffic drive by. Her pizza showed up a little bit later and Mac took it inside to eat. She was halfway done when Callen walked in tossing his bag on the couch.

"Hey Pizza's still hot."

"Great I'm starved. Everything in my fridge needed to be tossed."

Callen grabbed a slice and ate it quietly. Mac didn't want to push him to talk so she just cleaned up her mess and waited for him to talk. Callen seemed to be happy just eating his pizza so Mac went to take a shower. It was easier for her to wash her hair at night so it would dry. She hated going into work with wet hair. She wasn't even sure Callen knew she had left the room. She stripped and turned the water on. Mac washed her hair and was just enjoying the hot water when she felt a cold draft as Callen opened the shower door.

Mac simply looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Callen wrapped his arms around her and just held on. He buried his face in her neck and held tight. Mac simply leaned back into him and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before Callen turned her around and pushed her against the tiled wall. He may not feel like talking but Callen had no problems showing her how he was feeling at the moment.

"You feel so good." Said Callen running his hands over her body.

"You're in a good mood tonight."

"I'll be in a better mood once I'm inside you."

Callen lifted one of Mac's legs and put it around his hip. He used his free hand to guide his cock into her body. He thrust fast and hard and Mac felt her hips slam back against the tile.

"Oh yeah that's better."

The pace after that was slow and sweet. Shower sex wasn't the most safe thing and Callen didn't want to explain to Hetty how one of them got hurt. That and he didn't want her knowing what he was doing to her granddaughter.

It seemed like forever before Callen filled Mac. He made sure she came three times before he found his end. Once they got dried Callen dragged her to the bed and pushed her down on it. He then spread her legs and slid down to bury his mouth there. Mac groaned and clutched at the sheets. She wasn't going to complain about Callen's enthusiasm tonight. If he wanted to play then he could play all night.

Mac groaned when she felt Callen's fingers fill her stroking her insides looking for that one spot that would drive her crazy. "Oh shit." Said Mac as Callen found that spot and pushed on it. That combined with him sucking on her clit sent her flying over the edge, her vision going to spots and her hearing buzzing.

An hour later they lay in bed Mac half on top of Callen. Mac couldn't move if she wanted too. Her body felt like liquid. Never had she figured that being with anyone could feel this good.

"There are a few things I think you should know." Callen said as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Ok."

"I want kids, I want to come home and feel like it's a home and not just a place where I sleep. I want a family of my own. I want it all with you."

"What brought this on?" asked Mac. She didn't bother to lift her head to look at him. She wasn't sure what had him thinking this way.

"Talking to Deeks about him and Kens trying for a baby I guess."

"And you don't want to be left out?"

"It's not about being left out. It's about not ending up alone and bitter." Callen stilled his movements. "When I went home the place was so empty, so quiet. I used to love that but now it just got to me."

"I can understand that. I've spent so much time alone over the years but now that you're in my life I don't like the idea of going back to just being alone."

"I'm not saying we have to do anything right now or change anything I just want it out there that I'm in it for the long haul."

Mac finally lifted her head to look at him. "Callen I'm not going anywhere. For me you're it, my one and done." Mac kissed Callen deeply. "I have no problem having kids or living together full time. My lease on this place is for a year so I have about eight months left on it. After that if you want me to move in then I will."

"Ok but if you get pregnant the deals off and you move in right away and we get married." Said Callen a huge smile on his face.

"Ok I can live with that." Mac smiled down at him. Callen gave her a smirk then flipped her over onto her back.

"I love you." Callen said as he started to kiss his way down her shoulder.

"I love you too Callen."

**A month later.**

Kensi had been feeling ill for two weeks. She finally decided it was time to take a test and see if she was going to give Deeks a child. Deeks had gone surfing so she had the house to herself.

Taking the test Kensi locked herself into the bathroom. She read the instructions and followed them to the letter. Sinking down onto the floor Kensi waited. When it was time to check Kensi couldn't do it. She was too scared of what it would mean if there were two lines on it. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. When Deeks got home he called out to Kensi then went to take a shower. Finding the door locked Deeks pounded on it.

"Kensi are you ok?"

The door opened and Kensi looked up at him. "I took a test and I can't make myself look at it."

Deeks glanced over at the white test on the sink. Slowly he picked it up and looked at it. He grabbed the box and read the back then put them both on the sink once more. Deeks put his hands out to Kensi and helped her up.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Said Deeks before giving Kensi the biggest hug and kiss. Kensi started to cry and hugged him back.

"Are you sure?"

"Two lines Fern that means a baby." Deeks pulled Kensi out into the living room and swung her around. Deeks spotted Mac and Callen leaving for work and ran out into the yard. "Hey guys I'm gonna be a dad." Then Deeks ran back in to the house.

Callen and Mac looked at each other and laughed. They would wait till Deeks got to work to tell everyone the news.


End file.
